Recently, consumers have expressed significant interest in “place shifting” devices that allow viewing of television or other media content at locations other than their primary television set. Place shifting devices typically packetize media content that can be transmitted over a local or wide area network to a portable computer, mobile phone, personal digital assistant, remote television or other remote device capable of playing back the packetized media stream for the viewer. Placeshifting therefore allows consumers to view their media content from remote locations such as other rooms, hotels, offices, and/or any other locations where portable media player devices can gain access to a wireless or other communications network.
Given the global nature of technology, it is desirable to “localize” files and user interfaces used in connection with networked devices by translating the appropriate data files and menu items into the language used locally by the end-consumer. In light of the vast number of languages used in the world, this task can be difficult for translators, particularly given that the various files requiring translation may exist in an equally bewildering array of file formats (e.g., .ini files, XML, CDATA, and the like). As a result, translators often have to deal with complex data format issues while trying to provide a coherent translation of the untranslated files.
It is therefore desirable to create systems and methods for simplifying translation, administration, and localization of files. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.